


Gleaming and Bright, He Takes as He Pleases

by Flirty_Banana



Series: Little Warriors [2]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Angry Sex, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dean is In Over His Head, Face Slapping, Filthy, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Giant Thor, Hot Sex, M/M, Magic Lube, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Thor is giant in this pic cuz I have a dirty fantasy of the boys being completely dominated, idk - Freeform, like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: Dean glared, fury burning so hot it felt like it might melt his heart. “Get off of him.”"Now why would I do such a thing?”A flick of the wrist and the door was back in its place behind him, locked shut with lazily glowing runes.Trapped. Shit.“I’ve got everything I want, right here.”





	Gleaming and Bright, He Takes as He Pleases

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH.
> 
> This was very fun to write and Dean is such an angry bottom. Please enjoy!

_"Hello, little bird.”_

Dean glared, fury burning so hot it felt like it might melt his heart. “Get off of him.” The giant shifted on the laughably small bed, the wooden legs grinding in protest. “And why,” the thing ran one hand down his brothers side, “would I do such a thing?”

Dean’s eyes narrowed further, “Cause I fucking said so.”

The thing lifted one massive hand, a flick of the wrist and the door was back in its place behind him, locked shut with lazily glowing runes.

Trapped. Shit.

“But I’ve got everything I want, right here.”

Dean _lunged._

________

The bang of a gun lit up the room, unheard and unseen from the outside world.

Thor chuckled, low and rumbling, as he pinned his little bird to the muddy green carpet. Lifting one hand to catch his hammer as his human tried to ram it into his face, “Oh no, that’s just cheap.” Thor held back a laugh at the bewildered look on the others face. “Surprised?”

From the bed came a low groan, Sam’s head snapping around to find them, eyes wide in fear as he fought the against magic bonds around his wrists. “Dean!”

The hunter bucked under him, slamming his head into Thor’s forehead, squirming to his stomach as he tried to drag himself out from under the god. “Sammy!” Thor’s hand lashed out, slamming his little humans head to the ground, “Ow.” He grunted out, fingering his bloody nose in absent surprise.

Sam groaned louder from the bed, glaring at the deity “Fuck you. Dean, it’s Thor!”

Thor’s smile turned feral.

_This was getting to be so much fun._

________

Dean yelped as he was hauled up, one of the thunder gods arms hooked under his back, as he was manhandled to the bed. Thor leaned over to pin him completely, seemingly unfazed by his attempts of defiance, and soon Dean found himself pinned and restrained with the same, strange magic as his brother was.

The thunderer stepped back with a crooked grin, stupidly perfect face smeared in blood, and swiped one massive hand through it almost appreciatively. “I must say, I knew you were little warriors, but this exceeds my expectations. How does it feel, I wonder, to make a god bleed?” His voice deep, and rumbling with concealed laughter.

_Condescending piece of shit-_

The god rolled his giant shoulders, big hands coming up to un clasp the numerous buckles in his leather chest armor. “But I feel as if I have kept you waiting a bit too long, don’t worry darling, it’s your turn now.” With one last click the armor lifted free, sliding down massive shoulders, and unveiling swells and dips of muscle like the waves of an ocean.

Sam’s head lolls onto Dean’s shoulder, breath slowing and eyes drooping, what little energy he had regained having been expelled at his earlier outburst.

Thor made no move to remove any more clothing, instead moving forward to grasp the front of Dean’s clothing. Tearing his shirt, jacket and all, right off his body like an eager child ripping tissue paper.

“Fuck you.” Dean kicked at him, one large hand wrapped around his ankle and pinned his leg to the side, the gods remaining hand finding his waist band.

Thor smiled.

Dean was growing to really hate that smile.

______

Dean grunted as a fourth, slick, finger was forced inside of him, arms straining as he tried to break free of the binding spell. His hips twitched as thick fingers rammed into his prostate, before he forcibly stilled them.

Sam’s head shifted on his shoulder, unconsciousness a gift to his brother, that seemed to be running away from Dean.

Thor let out a breathy chuckle, “Does it feel good, my little human?” Dean growled, spitting into the wretched gods face “Screw you, you rapey little power socket.” Thor hummed, wiping the spit from his cheek.

“Fine then, you little shit.”

Thor slapped him, a harsh crack echoing through the room, as he wrenched the humans wrists up, breaking the spell and slamming him back down face first, hands bound behind his back now. Dean’s stinging cheek squished into Sam’s stomach, precariously close to his unconscious brothers limp cock. He grit his teeth as fingers forced their way back inside, stabbing into that one sensitive spot mercilessly. Biting the inside of his cheek, he refused to make any sound, and with excruciating effort kept his body as still as he could.

He would not give this asshole the pleasure of his voice.

Thor smiled, wicked, as he sighed “So this is how you want to play it? Your brother was so much more easy to manipulate.” Dean snarled in anger, yelping as the god used this lapse of attention to shove more of his hand inside his twitching hole. Five, thick, fingers shoved just past the knuckles.

Thor reached forward, entangling thick fingers in short hair, hand curling possessively around his skull. “Don’t worry little bird, I’ll make you_ scream.” _

Through magic, or stress induced hallucinations, Dean could feel it. Cold, slick dripping down the deity’s giant hand, pouring around a stretched hole, and pushing its way inside. Thick digits pinching together, rocking in tandem, in out in out, feeling as if they were trying to drag his insides out with every pull. Dean grunted, blood flooding his mouth from a bitten cheek, as the giants hand slid inside more and more.

He sighed in relief as the massive paw finally settled fully inside of him, enveloped in slick heat up to the wrist. His legs were shaking and week, as old anger and humiliation burned his chest and face red. Dean shuddered, abdomen flexing around the too big intrusion, stifling his moans with short, haggard breaths as the hand pulled out of his twitching hole. Pulling all the way to the tips of fingers with a slick, wet, _pop_, before pushing back in, slow and intense.

A wicked chuckle lit his anger again, as fingers wiggled around in his gut, pushing against the silk of his insides. Dean gave an aborted whine when the giant hand clenched into an even bigger fist, more slick trickled down a corded arm. “Did you think that was it?” The thunderer pushed deeper inside, Dean let out a long, gritted groan, as the arm slicked into his hole little by little. He could feel every bulging vein, every hard flex and pull of each muscle, as Thor fucked him on his arm.

Below him Sam groaned, climbing slowly back to awareness as he tugged tiredly on his bound wrists. Dean froze, panting as his body swayed from the thrusting arm. Sam caught sight of the scene above him, on top of him, and his eyes widened, his breath shortening. “Nice of you to join us little warrior,” Thor rumbled, looming above them. “Why don’t you greet your brother, little bird?” Thor’s hand tightened around his head, forcing Dean’s head down, squishing his face into Sam’s limp cock.

Sam whined, trying to squirm away as the barest touch sent pins, and needles up his spine from over sensitized flesh.

Thor jerked Dean’s head back, thrusting up to his elbow, rough and cruel. It forced a yell out of the others mouth, and Thor pushed Dean's mouth fully onto Sam’s cock, forcing him down his throat.

Sam let out a strangled scream, pulling away from the sensitive pain. “No…” He choked on the words in his throat, as the deity jerked his brothers head up and down, forcing Dean to suck him off.

Thor stared appreciatively down at his two humans, the youngest whining as he tried to squirm away from pain inflicted pleasure, tears brimming as thighs squeezed around his big brothers bobbing head. His little bird was writhing on his arm, trying to buck right off, choking and garbling around his little brothers slowly hardening cock.

“Stunning.”

He forced his little bird's head faster, deeper, as his arm and fist pumped in and out of his quivering hole. The frantic sound of slick slick_slickslick_ as he punched straight into his guts, fast and hard, dragging out flesh, red and swollen.

Sam strained against his bonds, screaming, and writhing, arms flexing hard to get away from his brothers mouth, the painful build of an agonizing orgasm winding tighter, and tighter in his abdomen.

“No more-_ah- **Please!**_**”**

Thor only laughed at his begging.

Dean keened, muffled and high, resolve slipping as he swallowed down spit and pre-come in an effort to not choke. The gods arm impaling his flesh, as he punched his gut out, violating deeper then Dean thought anything possible could.

It honestly felt like he was trying to drag his soul out from his ass.

Thor loomed over the two, his own cock hard as steel where it strained against the ties of his pants, as he leered at the debauched, mindless sight his humans made. His voice was low as he spoke, and yet it seemed to reverberate through the room, rattling even their bones. “Say it.” He forced his fist as deep as he could, yanking Dean's head off his brothers cock, then pinning Sam’s cock between his stomach and Dean’s face. “Say my name.”

Dean cracked a blurry eye, “Fuck you.” Slurred, delirious, but still so damn defiant. Thor grinned, jerking his fist deeper and deeper, his elbow catching dangerously on his little birds twitching hole, pressing his face harder into Sam’s cock. Baring teeth in mocking victory as Deans eyes rolled, drool dripping between parted lips, Sam flailing at the increased pressure, mind hazed by oversensitivity.

“Say my name!” Thor bellowed, fist pumping furiously as his elbow pushed further and further in, Dean yelled, wordless and writhing. Sam _screeched_, eyes near crossing as day old stubble scraped across the under side of sensitive flesh.

They lasted only three seconds longer.

**“THOR”** They howled simultaneously, bucking and writhing. They both chanted his name together, again and again, like a twisted worship song.

All it took was a spark, dancing and lighting up his little birds insides, and then leaping onto his little warrior.

Sam choked on a screech, tears flowing, drool escaping the corner of his lips as he convulsed, squirting long, and painful, and blinding. His eyes rolling back as lights flashed, crying louder as he bucked harder into scratchy stubble. His come painting his brothers face, sobbing as his hips twitched out of his control, dragging further torment from unshaved skin.

And Dean, _oh his little bird_, let loose such a delightful _scream_. The gods name dying on the others lips as he came, cock dancing in after shocks as it drenched the stained bed sheets. Dean’s body convulsing on his arm, hole quivering franticly as it tried to clench around the girth of his elbow.

For a moment everything fell still, quiet whines, and haggard breath sounding like a cacophony in the quiet of the aftermath.

Gently, Thor lifted his arm out of his little birds hole, dragging red, swollen flesh, and long strings of slick out after him. He groaned low and happy at the sight left behind, hole left gaping, red and angry, as it tried in vain to close itself up again.

Thor lifted himself off of the two, releasing their bindings as Dean collapsed on his side next to his brother, the two unconscious. Already they were curling towards each other, seeking warmth in the suddenly too cold room. He smiled at the sight, they really were cute.

Sighing, impatient, he freed himself from the confines of his trousers, taking himself in hand. Moaning quietly at the sight the two were, fucked out into unconsciousness, covered in come, his teeth marks, his hands bruised into their hips, violated by his hands, his cock, his his _his his- _

He grunted as he came, splattering the two in more come, truly marked, and filthy.

Letting out a relieved breath Thor rose from the bed, and tucked himself away. Dressing, he scooped his Mjolnir up, twirling her once in content, he finally felt whole again; and while he did regret dropping her, he would never regret the circumstances brought on after.

He turned then, stealing one last glance at his little warriors, before leaving through the metal door.

He’d be back for them, soon.

______

Dean and Sam woke together.

Like.

Together together. In the same bed.

They both groaned, freezing when memories of yesterday filtered back into their minds.

Dean heaved a monumental sigh, forcing shaking arms to hold his weight. “Ah! Fuck!” He nearly collapsed, clutching an arm around his abdomen as his stomach spasmed. Sam cracked his eyes open and turned his head, evidently the only part of his body he could move at the moment, “You ok?” He croaked.

Dean snarled, angry but not at Sam, “Of course not! I just- we just-“ Dean cut himself off them, looking vaguely green.

Sam simply harrumphed,

“Never forget to shave again.”

“…We never speak of this.”

“Agreed.”

~End

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> I have no words.
> 
> This made my face burn the whole time wrote it, but it was an absolute blast! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Part 3 is hopeful but it might not be around for a bit, soooooooooooorry. 
> 
> Also yes, Thor is, in fact, a "Rapey little power socket."


End file.
